From Friends To Lovers
by alltimelow777
Summary: This is a story I came up with during the "Tori the Zombie" episode of Victorious. The pairing is Trina/Cat, which I don't think anyone has used them yet... : Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is just a random one-shot i came up with after watching the new victorious! (:

pairing is trina/cat. i don't think anyone's done this pairing before...review telling me which one sounds better: crina, or trat? idk...i'm feeling trat more...

Don't own the show or the random song in this. p.s. i added my own lyric to it ;)

"You know I wantcha, cuz girl i really wantcha!" Trina and Cat sang together on their way to give Tori the Grizzly Glue Remover.

"You lookin' nice!" Trina rapped.

"Got me cooler than a bag of ice!" Cat rapped back.

"Now freeze, freeze, freeze, freeze...............now GO!" they rapped together once more.

"Drive it fast and move it real slow!" Trina rapped again.

"HOOOOOO WHAT??" they yelled together.

"You smell soo fruity!" Trina sang.

"....." Cat paused.

"....Sing the next line!" Trina yelled, a bit impatient.

"I can't!" Cat told her.

"Why not??" Trina was getting annoyed at the lack of song.

"It's dirty."

The look on Trina's face was one of pure confusion, anger, and a hint of amusement.

"How is it dirty?? All it says is "Now go and shake your boooty!" It's not that bad..."

"Well I don't want to sing it!" Cat yelled, getting defensive.

"Sing. It." Trina seperated each word, putting her face closer to Cat's.

"No." Cat's answer was short and sweet as she put her face closer to Trina's, almost touching noses.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

This aruging went back and forth until their noses were touching, and a slight blush was forming on their cheeks. They both tilted their heads and were about to close the minor gap between each other's lips when that one stupid car honked at them...AGAIN!

Both girls pulled away fast, glancing at each other, both of them blushing furiously. Then, they both looked at the honking car, and screamed:

"SHUUUT UUUP!!"

wow. my first yaoi story...felt kinda awkward...lol i hope you all liked it. r&r might add to it...idk tho. (: again..sorry about length. if i write more chapters, they'll get longer. think of this as...a prolouge?


	2. Bring The Stuff

next chapter!

The rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence. The same thing was running through each of the girl's minds: "_I can't believe I almost KISSED her!!_" Neither of them were sure about their sexuality, but it became clear now. At the same time, they both thought: _"I got it. I'm bi..." _Neither wanted to give up guys, but they couldn't ignore what had just happened.

Cat and Trina glanced at each other, then both looked away quickly. Cat took a deep breath, then began speaking.

"Um..Trina? What...just happened?" she asked, heasitating a bit.

"What do you mean?" Trina asked her, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Well, we almost kissed. And I want to know what happens now!" Cat told her, getting a bit angry.

"Oh...that. Well...I think we should just pretend it never happened."

"Are you sure?" Cat asked, a little worried.

"Positive." Trina was sure she could handle it.

"I don't think I can...I think...I-I like you.." Cat said, shaking with fear. She's close with Robbie, so she knows how Trina can be.

Trina froze. Her eyes went from Cat, to the road, then back to Cat. Then she slowly reached her hand over to Cat. Now, it was Cat's turn to freeze. Her head tilted upward, as if she was praying for this to not hurt. Suddenly, Trina's hand grabbed Cat's hand, and they sat there, Trina driving and smiling, Cat sitting and smiling, holding hands.

Too soon, they were at the school. Trina quickly pulled up to the main entrance.

"Cat! Go run the salve to Tori! And hurry!" Trina yelled.

Cat just nodded her head, and flew to the door, shoving it open. She then proceeded to run quickly to the Black Box Theater, and make her way backstage. Soon, Trina joined her, and they began trying to get Tori's attention. Finally, she noticed their waving arms. Tori made her way over to the frantic girls. They both worked quickly, rubbing the salve and peeling away the make up until, finally, the mask was off!

"Woohoo!" Tori yelled, forgetting that there was a play going on less than 4 feet away. She pulled Trina and Cat into an awkward group hug, oblivious to how they only hugged her. She then ran back onstage to finish her song.

The next few minutes were quite awkward between the brunette and red-head. They kept on stealing glances at the other. Soon, Trina's phone rang, from Cat's pocket. Cat pulled it out, then answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Vega....This is Tori's friend Cat.....Yes the one who made her look like a zombie......Yeah I'll put it on speakerphone,"Cat spoke into the phone. Trina covered her own mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle from escaping her lips. Cat pushed a button her phone, then walked closer to Trina.

"OK Mrs. Vega your on speakerphone now. Trina's also in the room," Cat told her, smiling a little at the memory of the car ride.

"Thanks Cat. Trina, you need to get home. Remember, we're going to visit Grandma in the morning, and you still need to pack. Andre is giving Tori a ride home, so don't worry about her."

"Ugghh, do I have to go visit her? Remember what happened last time?" Trina huffed to her mom.

"She promised to always yell before walking out of the bathroom this time, honey. Get. Home."

"Urgh fiiiine! I'll see you in a few," Trina sighed, gently taking the phone from Cat, who was just standing there, rocking back and forth on her heels. Trina hung up on her mom, then turned to Cat.

"Um..I gotta go..," she stated, knowing full well Cat heard the whole conversation.

"OK! See you later, Trina," Cat said, a grin on her face.

Trina turned to go, when she felt a hand on her wrist. The hand turned her around, and she was face-to-face with Cat. Trina gave her a confused smile, before Cat leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Trina blushed a deep shade of red. Not pink. Red. She gave Cat a hug, then proceeded to go to her car, smiling the whole way.

So there's chapter 2! hope you guys liked it!! (: next chapter should be up tomorrow if you guys review again! i need 5 reviews for next chapter!! also, read my Challenge story, All Time Low Victorious Challenge. Its gonna be updated in about 2 hours, so...yeah. R&R


	3. Awkwardness

hey guys. i think i said i'd update this story everyday, but since i didn't update yesterday, i'll be writing chapter 3 and 4 today, and they should be posted by tonight. (: i'm going to make this story as long as possible, so as long as you all keep reviewing, i'll keep posting (: oh by the way, new thing i'm doing. i will be updating everyday, but for every 5 reviews i get, i will post an extra chapter. so lets say i get 5 reviews for this chapter, you guys get 2 more the next day. (: got it? ok time for the chapter!!

Trina was in a daze while at her Grandma's house. _Why did Cat kiss my cheek?_ She kept thinking over and over. She knew Cat was straight or at least bi, and she knew that she herself was bi. But, even though she would never admit it to anyone, she was slowly starting to like Cat _more than a friend_. It was extremely shocking to her, but she couldn't deny it anymore. It was impossible for her to ignore the fluttery feeling in her chest whenever she thought of Cat, or when her Grandma's tabby cat walked in the room. Suddenly, for the first time in her life, Trina couldn't wait to get to school on Monday.

~CaRiNa~

On Monday morning, Cat woke up with a great feeling in her gut. She knew what the feeling was. And she knew the cause of it. She was going to go to the Vega house, and see Trina. Her heart soared when she thought of Trina. Cat could hardly believe it herself, but she was falling for Trina. Sure, she wasn't all that talented, but that doesn't mean she wasn't pretty. And after the moment they shared in the car, it was possible that Trina could feel the same way about Cat. She could only pray and hope. With a newfound energy, she hurridly got ready for school, running out the door, before remembering she had to go to Tori and Trina's house. She quickly turned around and made her way over to the house. When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door, expecting Tori to answer. What she didn't expect, was to see Trina answer the door, wearing only a towel. Cat was frozen, her eyes staying on Trina's both of them wide, before Trina ran into her room, leaving the door wide open. Luckily, Tori came to the door and let Cat in, so she wouldn't have to stand outside awkwardly. Just then, Trina hopped down the stairs, brushing her long brunette hair as she came.

"Hey Tori. Hey Cat. Sorry about the whole door thingy" Trina told them, but mostly to Cat.

"Oh its cool. Just glad to see you put clothes on," Cat said, with a giggle in her voice.

Just then, Tori stood up, and ran to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. Cat and Trina exchanged a look with each other, before quickly following Tori. They cracked open the door to see Tori hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out.

"Well...I guess she's not coming to school today," Cat said.

"Well obviously she isn't!" Trina yelled. Then she saw Cat's eyes cast downward, and her body tense up, from Trina yelling at her. Trina took a deep breath, then grabbed Cat's hand, pulling her toward the door.

"C'mon. Or we'll be late," Trina told her, smiling.

Cat giggled, but followed Trina out to her red car. They piled in, buckled up, and started driving.

"Can I...?" Cat motioned toward the radio.

"Knock yourself out," Trina said, nodding her head.

"Oh yay!" Cat said, pleased. She turned the radio on, but it wasn't the radio. It was a CD that Cat had lent Tori. Cat heard the familiar beginning to the song "Weightless" by All Time Low. Cat looked over to Trina, a curious look on her face.

"Where'd you get this CD?" Cat asked Trina, a hint of amusement in her words.

"Oh, this one? I stole it from Tori." Trina said, shrugging a little.

"Ah. I see. Well, when your done with it, can I have it back? I lent it to her awhile back, but she wouldn't tell me who had it," Cat told her, looking at her.

"Oh. Well yeah, you can have it. Can I give it to you tomorrow?" Trina asked her.

"Keep it as long as you want," Cat told her, winking suggestively.

"Uh..." Trina, for the first time in her life, was speechless.

Suddenly, Cat tapped her on the shoulder. Trina turned to look at her, and was surprised to see Cat's face inches from her own. Trina blinked a few times, startled, before closing the gap quickly, before the red-head could move away...

AHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!! but at least i updated. I'll probably update after i eat dinner, but this is all you guys get for now. r&r


End file.
